Tidus goes to see Harry Potter
by Drunk Dude Auron
Summary: Tidus wants to go c a movie called Harry Potter and the evil twin but why cant he book on the net?


Tidus Goes To See Harry Potter

Chapter 1

One day Tidus was watching T.V. when he saw this add it was about a new movie called Harry Potter and The Evil Twin.

"I should go watch it!" said Tidus. At the end of the add it said  must and will go see that movie…but I'm to poor to watch it Jecht took my only 2 million dollar coin…humph!" said Tidus.

At the computer.

"Hmmm… how do I turn on the computer?" asked Tidus. "Wait I can call nerdy Seymour.

At the Phone.

"Hmmm… how do I ring people?" asked Tidus. Hey I can go to Yuna's house to ask her how to use the phone…

her house is somewhere in Besaid isn't it?" Tidus asked himself a third time "Ok ill go out side and walk all the way to Besaid

that seems easy".

Outside.

"Ok this is the big city I'm in now...I don't know witch way to go…but luckily I got a map…ok witch way is north?" said Tidus confusedly. "Yo Teedo it's me Cloud…yeah". Said Cloud (the famous guy). "When did you start talking like Reno?" asked Tidus.

"Dunno" answered Cloud. "And also I never see you around in final fantasy 10 before?" asked Tidus. "I immigrated to final fantasy 10 just recently…oh look at the time I gotta go meet my friend Joseph at Toys r us now bye". "ok" said Tidus.

"Now where is north" Tidus continued again. Well I give up ill try using the phone…hey I just gave me an idea I can look in the phone book!" Tidus said.

In the house at the phone.

"Ok I need to find a word that is spelt c-mor hmmm… there is Seymour but it's not right…oh theirs a cinmo company well I think that's him ok its…1-3 double 0-6 triple 5-06". "hello it's the cinmo company we help you by telling the phone number of people that you know but do not know there phone number" said the cinmo company guy. "Uh… I think I got the wrong number so bye" said Tidus. He hung up and tried to find another name that looks similar to c-mor. I think I found it…its centimeter company 1-3 double 0 double 6. "hello this the ruler company" said the guy. "I got the wrong number" answered Tidus. Ok lets ring say-mo-err (sey-mo-ur) 1-2-3-1-2-3-4-5-6 that's easy. "Hello heh, heh this is Seymour" say-mo-err said in a nerdy voice. "Oh hey its you c-mor how ya bin?" said Tidus trying to be cool. "you are not suppose to be saying bin it is suppose to be been" said Seymour. "what ever… I was just wondering if you could come over to show me how to turn on the computer and internet" said Tidus quickly. "well I have to ask mother and father first" answered Seymour. "WHAT! You have to ask? You are so uncool" said Tidus. "well wait I got to go ask my mother" said Seymour. "ok but quick" said Tidus.

Approximately 10 minutes later Seymour came back.

"so?" asked Tidus quickly. "they said yes only if your mum or dad says yes" replied Seymour. "oh I'll go ask my dad now…not" said Tidus. "um…why did you say not in that sentence?" asked Seymour confusedly. "Nothin" replied Tidus. "you forgot the "g" in the nothing" Said Seymour. "ok, ok, ok I really need to go ask my dad now…not" said Tidus.

Tidus went off pretending to ask Jecht and came back again.

"Ok he said yes" said Tidus. "Well your house is right next to mine so ill be there in a few seconds" said Seymour. "W-W-WHAT!" SHOUTED Tidus shouted as loud as he could.

At the computer.

The door bell rang and Tidus went to open it. "Hi my fellow friend Tidus" said Seymour.

"ok what ever now lets just go to the computer" said Tidus excitedly. "this button turns on the computer and… WHAT! You only got dial up?" said Seymour. "uh…what's dial something?" said Tidus confusedly. "don't worry…well lets get you on the internet you click this and you click dial that's easy" said Seymour. "Huh? Can you write that down?" asked Tidus. "Yes I certainly will I have always wanted you to ask me that" said Seymour excitedly.

At the messy breakfast table.

"I have finish writing down your instructions… and can I ask you a question?" Seymour said. "yeah go ahead" answered Tidus. "why is your breakfast table so messy and has beer cans on it?" asked Seymour. "The old man drinks beer and gets drunk did you know?" said Tidus. Seymour said nothing. "I think you should be getting home now Seymour" said Tidus.

On the computer without Seymour.

"Bye Seymour" said Tidus. "Ok its back to the computer and the net" said Tidus to himself. "Ok I turned on the computer and now the inanet...ok its on now, now lets go on  here I am…it says buy it now on online half price! So what's half of $20.00? hey it says its only $10.00 if you buy it online! Cool… but how am I suppose to get the money? Hmmm… Jecht's drawl!

Jacht's drawl.

"Hmmm…I cant find any money here…" said Tidus. "HEY, HEY! Krusty the clown here now you kids want to see an Itchy and Scratchy cartoon?" said Krusty from the T.V. "YES!" shouted the kids from the T.V. "Jecht must be watching The Simpsons right now" thought Tidus. "HA, HA, HA!" laughed Jecht. "It must be really funny this Simpsons episode" said Tidus to himself. "I love the Simpsons!" Shouted Jecht. A few minutes later Tidus finally said "Yes! I found money". "I should be going back to the net now" said Tidus running off.

At the computer.

"Ok now I press buy now and it will come on the 4th of august…yes I'm going to see Harry Potter and the evil twin" said Tidus in excitement.

On the 1st of August.

Hello the tickets will be $12.95 thank you" said the delivery guy. "WHAT! It said it was $10.00! you ripper" said Tidus. "No but the delivery is $2.95" said the delivery guy. "Oh…I knew that I was just…uh…I didn't know…well here you go" said Tidus. "Here's your change Mr." said the delivery guy.

At the movies on the 4th of.

"I have to wait exactly 33 minutes to go" said Tidus. "Hey yo Tidus! Member me dude" asked Cloud trying to be cool. "uh… hey Cloud…" said Tidus in an annoyed kind of way. "what you watching yo… you watching Super VS the gay guy? Uh… no your gonna watch The Drunk, The Dead and The Drunk but Dead Guy Auron" said Cloud trying to guess what Tidus was going to watch. "uh… no I'm watching… uh… Harry Potter and The Evil Twin" said Tidus. "HUH? Your watching that baby MA movie?" said Cloud in a shocked voice. "Well then lets see what you and your boy friend Joseph" said Tidus. "we're watching Teletubies the movie!" shouted Cloud so everyone could hear. "look mummy his watching Teletubies the movie too!" said this kid. "you stink!" shouted out this guy. "Hey! My armpit does not smell! Hey you bastard you got the wrong guy!" yelled Cloud running off towards the guy.

Exactly 11 seconds latter.

"Yes! His gone and there is only 22 minutes to go! And also that bastard Cloud is gone. "What did you call me!" shouted familiar voice. "Oh no his back and now his mental! Well I do have another 20 minutes to go so ill… RUN!" Tidus shouted.

Away from Cloud.

"Yes his gone…uh…THERES ONLY 4 MINUTES LEFT and Im lost here AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" shouted Tidus. "Oh wait there it is".


End file.
